Harvest Festival! 2007/Guide
Note: The 'Wake of The Lilies' '07 is an exact copy of 'The Dark Lilies' '06 event at first glance and as such, the initial edit of this guide was a copy/paste from the '06 guide. Please change any info you notice to be different, but so far all San d'Orian NPCs seem the same. Edit: Other 2 nation's NPC confirmed to be the same. As any 'new' items become available (or new costumed NPCs), they will be added. Please note that there was no version update with this event so unless new items were hidden in the dat files of our last update, there are no new items to be had. The 'new costumes' mentioned in announcement can only be new types of monsters that NPCs can turn you into and not equipment like the witches hats, staves, pumpkin hats, or pitchforks. No one has seen 'new' that wasn't around last year yet. It's still Hound, Quadav, Shade, Yagudo, Ghost, Orc, and Skeleton Costumes. (Edit: Reports of Goblin costumes now.) Wake of the Lilies Announcement: Harvest Festival%21 2007 The stories of The Dark Lilies '06 and '07: *The Dark Lilies (Volume 1) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 2) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 3) Event Details: Exorcist Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Gertrude (D-8) West Ronfaure Gate * Windurst Waters: Roger (F-5) West Sarutabaruta Gate * Bastok Markets: Brian (G-9) Main Fountain Area Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Poseaulloie ~ Parade Ground I-8, J-8, I-9, J-9 * Northern San d'Oria: Maryse ~ Laborman's Way E-5, F-5 E-6, F-6 * Windurst Waters: Bikho Ronpotteh ~ (North Waters) Huntman's Court @ F-8, G-8, F-9, G-9 * Windurst Waters: Guwanana ~ (South Waters) Circle boardwalk section west of Rhinostery @ H-7, I-7, H-8, I-8 * Bastok Markets: Selma ~ Gold Street I-9, J-9, K-9 * Bastok Markets Pretty Heart: ~ Northeast Firewater Circle / Metalwork's entrance / Sororo - Scribe and Notary G-5, H-5, G-6, H-6, G-7, H-7 Story Progression Messages * BEGIN * You've joined the procession. * You can't stop now. You've just started! * You've only just begun. * There's still a long way to go. * Hope you didn't make any other plans, because you're not even close to being finished. * Almost halfway... * It's still a little too early go back back. * Leave the procession now and someone might be peeved. * Just a little longer... * You're almost done! * Alright! It's time to collect your reward! * REWARD Following Easy Witches * Talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations (without a Witch or Coven Hat equipped). * After accepting, trade sweets to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) until you receive a monster costume. ** Each sweet may be traded only once per Vana'diel day for a costume or item. (e.g. You may trade a Ginger Cookie and be given a costume or item. Attempting to trade a second Ginger Cookie would give you nothing. But you may still trade a different kind of sweet for a costume or item, such as an Acorn Cookie.) ** You cannot open doors while costumed, so consider avoiding the costumed NPCs within buildings. ** You cannot speak to NPCs while costumed. ** Costumes last for a limited amount of time. ** You may remove your costume manually, if you need to. * If this is your first time (or if you don't have a Witch or Coven Hat equipped), then you will be assigned to follow an "easy" witch in your town. These witches would be Poseaulloie, Bikho Ronpotteh, and Selma. * When you have found your assigned witch, (while in a costume) follow behind them. DO NOT LET THEM SEE YOU. If they see you, your costume will be removed, and you will have to find a new costume. ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you may continue listening to her where you left off (for that day). * The witches will walk along a set path but occasionally stop and turn around in a partial circle. ** These "easy" witches have somewhat poor eyesight, and may not see you if you're at least 10' away, even if you're still within range of hearing them. It may be more reliable to run around to keep yourself behind them, however. * As you follow your assigned witch, you will hear them talking, giving you an indication of how much longer you should listen to them. Eventually, they will say, "Alright! It's time to collect your reward!" After that, you may get rid of your costume and speak to the exorcist for your reward. * If you do not already have a Witch Hat, then you will be given one as your reward. :Witch Hat : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase a lantern specific to your Home Nation for 10,000 gil. * If you already have the Witch Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Following Hard Witches * Talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations while equipped with a Witch Hat (or Coven Hat if you have it). * This time, you will be assigned a "hard" witch to follow. These witches would be Maryse, Guwanana, and Pretty Heart. * When you have found your assigned witch, attempt to follow them, as you did for the easier witch. ** These harder witches are more perceptive. Attempting to listen while keeping a distance will almost always fail. Try to keep yourself behind them. ** These witches turn more quickly than their easier counterparts do, and may make sharper turns as they run around. * As before, follow them until they say you may go collect your reward. * If you do not already have a Coven Hat, then you will be given one as your reward. :Coven Hat : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase any nation's lantern for 10,000 gil. * If you already have the Coven Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Pitchforks Pitchfork * Form a two person party for this mini-quest. * Follow the costume combinations listed below for the area you're currently in. * If you receive a treat or costume using one kind of sweet you cannot use the same sweet again till the next Vana'diel Day. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters :* Skeleton Costume: Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-9) next to the Cooking Guild and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Windurst Woods :* Ghost Costume: Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) :* Shade Costume: Quesse (K-12) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-9) next to the Manustery and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Markets :* Ghost Costume: Trick Spector (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (J-10) near Harmonodios' Music Shop and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Mines :* Skeleton Costume: Emaliveulaux (G-6) :* Shade Costume: Neigepance (J-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (H-7) near the Auction House and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Southern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Phamelise (K-9) :* Skeleton Costume: Corua (G-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (L-7) near the Residential Area and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Northern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Shade Costume: Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) NOT at (D-9) as previous year, and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. Pitchfork +1 * You and your partner must both have a Pitchfork. * You must do this mini-quest in a different nation than where you and your partner obtained their Pitchfork. * Find the NPC who changes you into your home nation's opposing Beastman Race. ** A Bastokan will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Quadav ** A Windurstian will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Yagudo ** A San d'Orian will need to find the NPC that turns players into an Orc. * When trading a sweet to the NPC while your Pitchfork is equipped you will change into a goblin instead. * When you and your partner approach the correct bomb canopy as Goblins, you'll both be awarded with a Pitchfork +1. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork +1, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Northern San d'Oria :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Spector (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Windurst Waters :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Bones, Trick Spector (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (K-6) near the Aurastery and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Bastok Markets :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-4) near the bridge to Port Bastok and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. Lanterns These lanterns can be purchased from the event moogles in the three nations when wearing either the Coven Hat or the Witch Hat. The Witch Hat will allow you to purchase the lantern for the nation you are currently in. The Coven Hat will allow you to purchase any lantern from any nation. Each lantern is 10,000 gil. Moogles located at: * L-8 in Port Bastok * G-9 in Windurst Waters * D-8 in Northern San d'Oria :Bomb Lantern : :Pumpkin Lantern : :Mandragora Lantern : Trading Sweets Food / Meals / Sweets Obtaining Normal Quality Items The following 4 normal quality items can be obtained at random by trading sweets to a costumed NPC. The quickest way to get all four of these items is to buy 4-6 stacks of any sweet, put them all at the top of your item list, and trade them one by one to a single costumed NPC. :Pumpkin Head : :Pumpkin Head II : :Trick Staff : :Trick Staff II : Obtaining High Quality Items The following 4 high quality items can be obtained at random by trading sweets to a costumed NPC while you are wearing the corresponding normal quality event gear. :Horror Head : :Horror Head II : :Treat Staff : :Treat Staff II : NPCs that give Costumes CAUTION! You can only trade a particular type of sweet for a costume to any NPC each Vana'diel day. Otherwise, they will just say "Thank you...", and take the sweet you traded. Other Notes * If you wish to improve your chances of receiving event items which you do not have yet, then do not turn in items to the Event Item Storer during the event. To determine whether or not you already have these Rare/Ex items or not, the game checks your inventory, your safe, your storage, and your locker, but not the Event Item Storer. So if you have any relevant event items stored via that NPC, then you will have a chance at getting extras of those items (which the Event Item Storer will not accept) as you continue trading sweets to the costumed NPCs.